Silent little Tenshis
by Aurora DeNeil
Summary: Two beautiful voices haunt Domino and someone is jealous.


I don't own Yugioh and I never will at all but the story is mine.

Rated G

Genre: Fantasy/Romance (Yugi/Tea & Joey/Mai)

Silent little tenshis (Tenshi translates into angel from Japanese) 

One night in Domino, while Yami and the others were in the Game shop, they heard a pair of beautiful voices singing a haunting melody. The song was unknown and no one could identify the singers.

"Who's singing that?" asked Duke

"It's so beautiful!" said Mokuba

"I wonder who it is?" inquired Ryou

They all started looking everywhere they could think of and to no avail either. The sources of the two, now identified as male, voices were undiscovered.

The song finished and Yami said, "I wonder who they were? They sounded like a pair of divine spirits."

Yugi and Joey walked downstairs to find their pals talking and being in deep thought. They were upstairs because they said they were dueling.

"A angel?" asked Joey as they came downstairs.

"What was going on, Yami?" asked Yugi.

"Aibou, we just heard a pair of the most resplendent voices that we ever heard," explained Yami.

They all started to tell Yugi and Joey about the voices and their hauntingly bewitching aria.

"Wow! Maybe they'll sing again," said Joey.

"I hope so," said Tea, "They were really lovely."

The next night the voices sang and the searches were on. This continued for a whole week because the voices remained hidden. Serenity and Mokuba checked the roof of the Game shop because they heard rumors that two people, or spirits, were seen up there and that they danced like they were a pair of feathers. They walked upstairs and noticed that the roof was like a garden from a fairy tale. Two flashes appeared in the moonlight and, at first, Mokuba and Serenity thought they were angels. The two explorers got closer and realized that the beings weren't angels, it was Yugi and Joey! The two boys were singing beautifully and their dancing looked more like they were floating. They were shirtless and waving scarves around as their skin was practically glowing in the moon's radiance. The younger two called everyone else over and they were all stunned. Joey's sunshine hair was sparkling and Yugi's tri-colored hair was blazing. Yami and the other just couldn't take their eyes off them. When their song finished, the two singing tenshis spun around, bowed, waved the scarves a last time, put their shirts on and were about to go downstairs when they saw their friends, looking at them in awe.

"Uh, hi guys," said Joey shyly as a blush appeared on his and Yugi's faces.

"Yugi, Joey," said Tristan; "You guys never told us you could sing like that! Joey, whenever you would sing, you would sound like a cat in a blender."

"Yugi and I never wanted to talk about it," explained Joey.

"Yeah," said Yugi, "We already get a lot of praise for dueling and we didn't want to look like big shots."

"You guys don't look like big shots," said Mokuba, "That was really pretty and you two looked like angels when you were dancing."

Yugi and Joey blushed at Mokuba's comment and were quite surprised.

"We do?" asked Joey.

"Yeah!" squealed Serenity, "Wow Big Brother! You and Yugi looked really beautiful and the moonlight made your skins look like they were glowing."

Yugi and Joey were now as red as they could be.

"You two did radiate with type of divine beauty," said Yami.

"We're really shy when it comes to this," said Joey.

"Yeah," said Yugi, "We didn't want people to stare at us."

The others begged them to sing and they started to sing in front of other people and anyone who heard the enchanting voices just loved them. The next day, at school, Tristan dragged Joey and Yugi to the choir teacher, Sensei Makako, and made them sing to her. They sang the song that they were singing the night they were discovered. They also did the dances as well. When Yugi and Joey finished, and the teacher asked them to become the new male soloists for the choir. The boys agreed and they joined Choir practices. Their musical fame spread like wild fire and everyone in Domino would gather around the Game shop to hear them sing. Yugi and Joey really like being noticed for something other than dueling and they enjoyed the attention.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, one young man is both vexed and jealous of the two tenshis. He knew he could sing quite well but it was nothing compared with the angelic voices of Yugi and Joey. He stewed about his revenge and finally came up with plan.

Marik, who was viciously envious of Yugi and Joey, had a horrid plan indeed.

"It's bad enough that they beat me at the Battle City finals, now Yugi and Wheeler have to beat me at everything?! Who knew they could sing like that and word is they look like angels!" stewed Marik.

Marik came up with a plan and said, "Okay, here's what I'll do..."

The next day, Yugi and Joey discovered that Serenity and Grandpa were missing. Both boys were left the same note and it said:

Hello,

If you want to see your relations alive again, come to the Domino docks.

I'll tell you the rest then.

--Anonymous

PS: If you bring any help, let's just say the old man and the girl will have an unfortunate 'accident' that involves water.

Yugi and Joey raced to the docks and found Serenity and Solomon hanging by their wrists over a pool of seawater.

"HEY!" yelled Joey, "WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?!"

"LET THEM DOWN, WHOEVER YOU ARE!" screamed Yugi.

"I'll let them down," said Marik as he came out from behind a post, "but I won't do it for free."

"What?! First you kidnap them and now you're making demands!" shouted Joey.

"Let them down right now!" yelled Yugi, "You promised your sister you would stop being bad!"

"I promised Izshizu that I wouldn't use the Millenium Rod anymore but I didn't say I would behave!" Marik shot back.

Marik sauntered over to a cauldron he had set up nearby. "Here's the deal: I'll safely free your relations if you do something for me!" he cackled.

"What do you want, Marik?" said Joey.

"Simple," said Marik as he walked over to the other two. He brought his face to theirs, almost touching, and whispered savagely, "I want your voices!"

"Our voices?" they asked, "How can you get those?"

"I know a spell that's quite painless and simple to perform," Marik explained.

"Marik," asked Yugi, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not about to let you two be better than me at everything," said Marik.

"What?! Jealousy?!? You're such a creep, Marik!" yelled Joey.

"I know," smirked Marik, "but either you give me your voices or I dump the old man and the girl in with the sharks!"

"SHARKS?!" yelled Yugi and Joey.

"All right," said Joey.

"Yeah, we'll do what you want," whispered Yugi.

Marik snarled, "If you two ever get your voices back, I have two contracts that'll allow me to do whatever I want to you." He produced two golden scrolls with feather quills.

"We have to stay mute forever, Why?" asked Yugi.

"Like I said, I'm not going to let you guys be better than me at everything," said Marik as he walked over to the cauldron.

Solomon and Serenity were screaming muffled "NO!" as Yugi and Joey received the contracts. They looked away and shut their eyes as they were signing. When the scrolls were signed, they floated back to Marik and he started the spell. Yugi and Joey were told to sing while four snakes, two real ones and two that were made out of steam rose out of the cauldron. The real snakes wrapped around Yugi and Joey's waists while the ones made out of steam slithered down their throats and brought out their voices. The two shining orbs, Yugi and Joey realized that those were their voices, were still singing when Yugi and Joey clasped their hands on their empty throats. The voices were placed into two white crystals that were near Marik.

"Well, the deal is done," smiled Marik as he put the voices in his pocket.

Grandpa and Serenity ran over to them after they were released but Marik didn't tell anyone about the spell's side effect that caused Joey and Yugi to collapse. Solomon called the rest of the gang over and they took the boys away from there.

Yugi and Joey found themselves at the Game shop, their eyes slowly fluttered open.

"They're coming to!" yelled Duke.

"Aibou, Joey, why didn't you tell anyone that Marik was here?" asked Yami.

The two boys looked at everyone and were about to thank them and explain about the note when they realized that no sound was coming out of them. Their expressive amber and amethyst eyes became sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Tristan.

They patted their throats lightly and looked very depressed.

"Are you two trying to say that you can't speak?" asked Duke.

Yugi and Joey nodded and Yami asked, "How is that possible?"

Solomon and Serenity explained to whole thing and Yami was fuming.

"WHAT?! Yugi, Joey, Marik will not get away with this and you will have your voices back!" yelled Yami, outraged that Marik had done something so cruel to one of his friends and his hikari, "And he better not try anything else!"

Yugi and Joey got used to being mute and, thankfully, their engaging eyes did most of the speaking for them. Sensei Makako was heartbroken to hear that her, as she called them, Choir Angels were sick and couldn't sing or speak.

While everyone else was miserable, Marik was hysterically happy and singing with the stolen voices around his neck.

He chuckled, "Heh, heh, I have the voice I've always wanted and there's even more fun coming up! As for Wheeler and Little Yugi, when this is all over, let's just say something else was added to the spell."

A week later, Yugi and Joey have gotten used to being mute but Marik had unknown to everyone, had placed a fearful curse on Joey and Yugi when he stole their voices.

Strange things began happening at the Wheeler and Motou houses. Serenity and Yami would wake up every night to hear bizarre crashes in the hall. They would leave their beds and find...

"Yugi! Wake up!" said Yami as he shook his hikari awake.

"Joey!" said Serenity, "Snap out of it!" She shook her older brother as hard as she could.

Yugi and Joey would wake up, looking very confused. They had been sleepwalking for about a week now and it scared everyone. Yami and Serenity decided to tie bells to the wrists of the mute boys to keep them from sleepwalking.

Meanwhile, in Marik's lair...

"Damn Pharaoh and damn meddling girl," he muttered, for he was the one causing Yugi and Joey to sleepwalk, "They can't seem to get their heads straight, can they. Well, I'm gonna make sure that they don't interfere anymore!"

That night, Joey and Serenity were sleeping over at the Game shop and everyone was having a fun time. That night, however, was not at all fun. Marik used a hypnotic spell to make Yugi and Joey take the bells off their wrists. The boys walked in their sleep out of bed and, then, out the door. Yami and Serenity woke up and noticed that the boys were gone and the bells had been removed!

"Yugi! Joey!" yelled Serenity.

"Yugi! Joey!" shouted Yami, "Where are you?"

They ran outside and heard a strange type of music. "Marik!" realized Yami. They dashed towards the song's source and found themselves at a warehouse as the other two were walking in. They ran into the room and they saw Marik, wearing a giant cape.

"You losers actually thought you could defeat my spell!" he laughed coldly, playing with the crystals around his neck. This angered Yami a lot.

"How dare you, Marik!" raged Yami, "Why are you doing this to them? What is this about?"

"Look Pharaoh," snarled Marik as he ignored Yami's questions, "Don't have a cow! Well, here's your precious shrimp and mutt!"

Marik removed his cloak to reveal Yugi and Joey sprawled out on the ground as if dead! Yami noticed that they were hardly breathing and, when he felt their wrists that their heartbeat was low and their body temperature had dropped! Serenity called the gang over and they took the two ailing boys back to the game shop.

Two weeks later, Yugi and Joey were placed on radiantly angelic beds that seemed to be covered with cloths that were made out of jewels, gold, silver and other fineries. The shimmering clouds of color, combined with their looks, made the two still boys appear to be the most bewitchingly delicate creatures anyone had ever laid their eyes upon. Everyone was so sad for days on end. Yami kept looking at them and would cry with the others all of the time because he had partially blamed himself for this happening. One morning, Shadi discovered what was wrong with the two motionless angels.

"My Pharaoh," said Shadi, "Yugi and Joey are not dead. They're in a deep coma-like sleep. You said Marik stole their voices but what is also possible, is that he could have added this other curse. But a cure does exist."

"There is?" asked Yami as his eyes filled with hope.

"The cure for the Sleeping Death, as this spell is known as, is True Love's First Kiss," explained Shadi, "However, there is a high price if the wrong young ladies try to wake them."

"What happens if the wrong girls kiss them?" asked Bakura.

"The penalty is the victims' death," said Shadi.

Yami was really frightened because he didn't want to see his friend or hikari die. "How do we find out if it's True Love?" asked the former Pharaoh.

Shadi explained that they would just have to try finding them on their own. The whole gang looked for clues in Yugi and Joey's journals to find an answer. Yugi's journal explained about how he loved Tea and Joey's log told of his secret love for Mai.

"Now that we know who Yugi and Joey are in love with," said Tristan, "We need to find them and, hopefully, they feel the same."

"Where are they?" asked Duke, "I thought they were here with us."

Meanwhile, in a shadowed area, Tea and Mai were sneaking closer to a hidden room.

"Now we strike," whispered Mai. Tea nodded in agreement and they stole into the room.

Tea and Mai sneaked into Marik's lair. They saw him hysterically glad that his plan was working. He danced around as they took back the stolen voices. The girls had almost made a clean get-away when...

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Marik screamed in rage when he caught them.

"Taking back what isn't yours!" yelled Tea as Mai produced a smoke ball and threw it at the jerk.

The girls ran as fast as they could back to the Game shop when they met up with Yami and Tristan.

"Where have you two been?" asked Tristan.

"Getting treasure," said Mai as she and Tea held up the crystals.

Yami was so ecstatic to see the voices. "Let's get back to the Game shop," he said as they sprinted.

They entered the shop and everyone was really happy to see the voices. Yami led the girls up to the room where the boys were sleeping. When they walked in, Joey and Yugi looked so divine, lying on beds of bejeweled splendor and magnificence. The girls walked over to them. Mai sat with Joey while Tea sat with Yugi; both girls stroking the hair of the tenshis they were with.

"Oh Joey," breathed Mai, "Do you know how beautiful you are? I'm so in love with you, silly goose."

Tea said as she lovingly gazed at Yugi, "Oh Yugi, I've been in love with you since we were little kids. You are always so sweet and gentle and I could never resist those qualities of yours. Please come back."

Tea and Mai slowly bent down and kissed the dreaming angels on the lips. Yami prayed with his entire soul that they were the ones. As they were kissed, Marik appeared and became furious as he saw the red glow that was coming from the boys' hearts.

"NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE! YOU FIGURED OUT THE CURE!" he shrieked.

"That means they're the ones!" chirped Serenity.

Yami looked at the glowing and Shadi told him that meant that the boys would wake up soon. This made Yami happier than when the girls brought the voices back. Yugi and Joey's eyes fluttered open and they saw the girls they were in love with, hovering over them. Then, they were still mute, they made a gesture with their hands. Bakura understood what it meant.

"They're saying that they love you, too," smiled Bakura. Yugi and Joey were using the sign for 'I love you' on one hand and posing the number two on the other. Tea and Mai stroked their angels' hair some more and kissed them a second time.

"THAT DOES IT!" Marik screeched, "I'LL KILL YOU TWO IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!"

Marik grabbed two knives and tried to stab Yugi and Joey. Mai and Tea tried to block his attack, and almost got stabbed, by jumping in front to the two knives but Yami used the power of the Puzzle to push Marik into a wall. Duke grabbed the knives and stuffed them into a drawer before Marik had another chance to grab them.

"I still have their voices!" Marik hollered because he grabbed the crystals when no one was looking.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Tristan as he karate chopped Marik's wrist, causing him to drop the crystals and let them shatter. Marik was dragged back to Egypt, never to be seen again.

The voices were released and they floated back into their owners' throats. Yugi and Joey sang the last notes of the song and their eyes fluttered a bit as they sighed.

"It's so great to be able to talk again," said Joey.

"You said it," agreed Yugi.

The girls cuddled their handsome and gentle angels. The boys were able to sing again, they love dating their true loves and there was wonderful, enjoyable harmony.

Owariï


End file.
